El rescate de Takanaka
by Leilael
Summary: Dante tiene como trabajo salvar a la hija de un sujeto rico, irá a una Isla llena de monstruos, un niño que parece guía de ayuda, además los demás han llegado. ¿Qué sorpresas le esperarán?
1. Chapter 1

**Devil May Cry no es mío, yo nada más escribo para divertirme...**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido y dejado comentarios en las otras historias que he escrito, mil gracias.... **

**Les traigo otra historia, esta será corta, pero de algunos capítulos, no les prometo actualizar pronto, sólo que la terminaré jojojojojojo.... **

**Hasta luego!**

**El Secuestro…**

Las ventanas están abiertas, las cortinas de seda blanca ondean hacia dentro por el viento que entra, la habitación luce inmaculada, pero vacía. El vahó emerge de la boca de la doncella, pues ese lugar parece un congelador. Ella sale corriendo al gritar que la señorita Helen ha desaparecido.

El señor Takanaka, un hombre bajo, de cabello negro, rostro cansado, avejentado por tantas horas sin dormir, mira a la ventana, la ciudad con sus intermitentes luces, el teléfono suena, voltea, ve la pantallita despidiendo una luz verde, suspira al ir a contestar. Pone el auricular en su oído, escucha una voz distorsionada por una computadora:

— Tengo a su preciada Hija, si la quiere volver a ver págueme 200 millones de dólares. Mañana debe entregarlos en la Isla Yusue, puede mandar todos los hombres que desee pero no venga en persona. —

La llamada se corta, fue tan rápido que no pudo ser rastreada, el único dato que obtiene es que proviene de algún lugar de la Isla Yusue. Cree una broma aquello, pero el teléfono vuelve a sonar, pone el altavoz, escucha la preocupada voz de la doncella de su hija:

— Señor la señorita Helen ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, las alarmas no sonaron, no quedó nada en los videos de seguridad, nada, ella se esfumó en su habitación. —

El deja caer el teléfono, tienen la mejor seguridad, un pequeño ejército le pertenece y aún así su hija fue sustraída. La voz vuelve a emerger del teléfono:

— Se lo dije señor Takanaka. Aquí tengo a Helen. — El hombre escucha la voz de su hija:

— ¡AUXILIO PAPÁ! ESTÁ LOCO… HAY MUCHOS MONSTRUOS AQUÍ… SÁCAME DE AQUÍ… — Los gritos se siguen escuchando al fondo.

— Tiene hasta mañana a las media noche, de lo contrario jamás volverá a verla… —

El señor Takanaka de inmediato llama a sus empleados, pide una explicación, mira todos los informes, cintas, registros, todo muestra que Helen se esfumó dentro de su habitación. Hace llamadas, pide a sus mejores elementos, forma un escuadrón de elite y los manda a la Isla Yusue junto al rescate.

El señor Takanaka mira la trasmisión hecha por sus hombres, los cuales tuvieron que salir por la tarde, pues la Isla se encuentra muy alejada, los que fueron en helicópteros llegaron dos horas después, los que iban en submarino tardaron cinco horas.

Los hombres desembarcaron, caminaron entre la espesa flora, pronto se vieron rodeados por un grupo de cadáveres. Les dispararon, trataron de defenderse pero eran miles de zombies. En las pantallas el señor Takanaka pudo apreciar aquella despiadada masacre. Al estar sus hombres muertos, los zombies se inmovilizan, un ser cubierto con una capa y una máscara de cuervo aparece, toma el dinero, dice:

— Ahora alguien debe venir por su hija señor Takanaka, alguien que pueda sobrevivir a estos seres y llegar a mi modesta casa donde se encuentra su hija. Mándeme un ángel ahora, tal vez un demonio o un demente. —

El hombre da media vuelta, se aleja, desaparece entre los zombies. Los muertos vuelven a lo que estaban y desconectan las cámaras dejando estática. El señor Takanaka trata de guardar la calma, es la primera ocasión que se enfrenta a algo así. Recuerda que cuando comenzó a reunir a los instructores para su ejército, entre los candidatos había un hombre de cabello plateado, decía su expediente que se dedicaba a los casos paranormales.

Llama a su chofer, al decirle que lo lleve a Devil May Cry.

Dante tiene los pies sobre el escritorio, trata de dormir, pero Patty se está quejando otra vez, porque no ha tenido un trabajo desde hace un mes. No es que no se haya cargado de algunos demonios, sólo que fue gratis, además Lady le quitó todo lo que ganó, Trish le dejó un cuentón igual que Patty. La pequeña rubia quería que de nuevo le comprara ropa, pero como le gusta ir a las tiendas más caras y exclusivas, pues Dante le dice que hasta que le paguen. Él retira la revista que tiene sobre la cara al cuestionar:

— ¿No te piensas dormir?… — Patty mueve los brazos frenéticamente al decir:

— No puedo… tomé mucho café… —

Patty sigue corriendo de un lado al otro, pidiendo ir de compras. Escucha un coche estacionarse frente a su negocio, hace unos años escuchó el mismo sonido. La puerta se abre, deja entrar al señor Takanaka. Dante dice antes de cualquier cosa:

— No soy instructor, así que márchese de una vez. — El señor avanza con largos trancos, se para frente al escritorio al decir:

— No se trata de eso Mister Dante. Es un trabajo de su tipo. — Dante se sienta al interesarle el aroma a temor que emite Takanaka.

— Lo escucharé, pero si no me convence lo sacaré a balazos de mi local.

— Esto es una pocilga Mister Dante, ya es un insulto estar en un lugar así. —

El hombre pone un pequeño computador, lo pone sobre el escritorio, abre un video y voltea la pantalla hacia Dante. El cazador observa lo que pasó en la Isla Yusue. Al terminar el video, Dante se estura perezosamente al preguntar:

— ¿Cuánto va a pagarme por traer a su hija? — El hombre dice:

— En la Isla hay 200 millones de Dólares, los tiene quien secuestró a mi hija, es el rescate, puede quedarse con ellos. Si mata a ese sujeto le daré otros doscientos y un millón más como adicional.

— Bien, iré de inmediato. — Patty levanta la mano al preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasará conmigo?… — Dante le dice:

— Te llevaré con tu mamá y de ahí iré al aeropuerto a buscar un transporte. — El señor Takanaka dice:

— No se preocupe por el transporte, un helicóptero lo espera. — Dante sonríe al decir:

— Tomaré mis armas, iré a dejar a la cría e iré a donde está ese helicóptero… —

El señor Takanaka se va al decirle que lo verá en el helipuerto. El cazador toma todas sus armas, las pone dentro de Pandora, después toma de la mano a Patty al salir de Devil May Cry.

El móvil de Trish suena, ella responde al escuchar a una mujer decirle que le pagará cincuenta millones de dólares si destruye a un monstruo en la Isla Yusue. La misma llamada es recibida por Nero y Lady. Los tres cazadores se dirigen de inmediato hacia la Isla Yusue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**^^ Les traigo otro capítulo... tarde pero seguro XD jajajajaja**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, muchas gracias a los que dejan comentarios ^^**

**Mismo destino…**

Dante espera a que se abran las puertas de la mansión donde vive Patty. La mamá de Patty es rica, por eso no se explica por qué la cría sigue pidiéndole que le compre cosas, le sigue llevando las cuentas, además de gustarle estar en Devil May Cry, no es algo que pueda comprender. La mamá de Patty abre la puerta, parece muy feliz, jala la mano de la pequeña rubia, le agradece a Dante cuidarla y lo invita a pasar a tomar una taza de té. El cazador se lo agradece, pero le explica que tiene que ir a trabajar. El hombre de rojo sube a la motocicleta, se despide con un movimiento de su mano e inicia su marcha.

Nero observa el reloj, escucha a la operadora que le dice que no tiene algún vuelo que llegue a esa isla. El joven le pide apretando los dientes que le haga una reservación en el primer vuelo que salga al lugar más cercano.

Lady está sobre su motocicleta, si va a ir a una isla, entonces puede llegar en barco. Se dirige al muelle donde su yate le espera.

Trish ya tiene experiencia en islas, se dirige a un pequeño aeropuerto, donde ya se contacto con un viejo conocido, él va a llevarla en una avioneta y ella podrá saltar en paracaídas.

Dante llega al helipuerto, donde el señor Takanaka lo espera. El hombre le da equipo para que pueda comunicarse y le pude llevar una cámara, así podrán estar al tanto de lo que pasa en aquella isla. El cazador toma aquellas cosas, unos juguetes más qué más da se dice. Se despide y sube al helicóptero.

El cazador, observa en remeditas ocasiones el video de lo ocurrido a los hombres de Takanaka. Recuerda lo que su hermano cierta ocasión le dijo de manera escueta sobre los zombies.

Horas después el cazador desciende en la playa de la isla, el sol está sobre él, parece medio día. Saca sus armas, debe cuidarse de las criaturas, pues hay tantas presencias infernales, que pareciera ser todo ese lugar un demonio. Camina hacia la espesa selva, no espera mucho, pues un zombie se abalanza sobre él en el primer instante, lo hace pedazos a balazos. Las plantas comienzan a moverse, una horda hambrienta se dirige a él.

Lady toma en sol en su yate, está decidida a tomárselo con tranquilidad. Su teléfono vuelve a sonar, pone el aparato en su oído, escucha la voz de un hombre que le advierte:

— Si se dirige a la Isla Yusue, no deje que ningún ser le muerda, babee o rasguñe, de lo contrario morirá. — Al mismo tiempo Trish y Nero recibieron esa llamada y escucharon lo mismo.

Dante sigue avanzando, todo el lugar parece estar infestado, tanto que no sabe de donde salen tantas criaturas necróticas. Saca a Pandora, la convierte en un lanzamisiles, bombardea a esas criaturas. Desintegra un puñado, pero aparecen otros tres. Saca a Angi y Gudra, los ataca, eso parece ser mejor, pues una espada los congela y la otra los incendia hasta que se hacen cenizas. No son fuertes, con un golpe dejan de ser problema, pero son muchos y molestos. Dante escucha una risita infantil, con el rabillo de su ojo mira hacia la rama de un árbol, ahí ve a un chiquillo, tiene cabello negro, ojos verdes algo extraños, viste una sudadera azul y un pantalón rojo, además tenis.

El cazador salta a la rama del árbol donde está ese pequeño, lo mira hacia abajo, trata de verlo más de cerca, algo le parece extraño, ese crío le recuerda a alguien; el niño lo mira hacia arriba. Pregunta:

— ¿Qué o quién eres enano?

— El señor Numto, me mandó a ver cómo iba usted. —

Dante mira que los zombies comienza a tratar de subir al árbol, pero parecen tenerla difícil. Él les dispara al eliminar a decenas. El niño le dice:

— No gaste sus fuerzas con ellos. Jamás se acaban. Son lentos y no pueden subir a los árboles. La mayoría lo son, pues están los modificados, con esos sí, tiene que tener cuidado. —

Los zombies comienzan a mover el árbol para arrancarlo. El niño salta a otro árbol, después a otro y a otro. Dante lo sigue, no es problema con su velocidad, pero el pequeño desaparece de pronto. El cazador sigue adelante, mira que el lugar está infestado de zombies, no hay un lugar donde no vea alguno. No ve una aldea, una ciudad, algo, donde toda esas personas hubieran vivido, no hay casas o signo de civilización humana.

Los árboles se acaban de manera súbita alrededor de una montaña, mira hacia arriba, nota que la punta se esconde entre las nubes, a la mitad parece haber una cueva grande y redonda. Escucha a los zombies acercarse, decide comenzar a subir. Con un salto sube varios metros, se impulsa para dar otro salto. Mira a los zombies, nota que algo los detiene, una especie de campo protector desintegra al que se aproxima.

Dante llega a la cueva, entra, se da cuenta que se encuentra en un extenso recibidor, hay unas largas escaleras frente a él, tapices en las paredes, una o dos puertas alrededor del lugar.

Una mujer voluptuosa, vestida de negro con un vestido muy entallado, su cabello es largo, lacio y negro, sus ojos violetas se posan sobre el recién llegado. Se detiene, pregunta:

— ¿A qué debo tan inesperada visita de un desconocido? — Dante cruza los brazos al tomar una pose chula:

— Vengo buscando a un sujeto que secuestró a una muchacha.

— ¿Es tú novia la chica?

— No, de ninguna manera. Tener novia no es para mí.

— ¿Quieres amar a todas las mujeres?

— Digamos que no puedo negarme.

— ¿Sabes quién es a quien buscas?

— Un crío me dijo que se trata de un tal Numto. — Ella enarca su ceja izquierda, baja las escaleras, se detiene al pie de la escalinata.

— ¿Numto? — Ella señala hacia arriba. — Debe de ser el tipo que vive en los picos de hielo. Si vas hacia allá este no es el camino, necesitas salir de nuevo y subir la colina. —

Dante mira hacia atrás, ve que hay una pared tras él, por donde entró. Pregunta:

— ¿Cómo salgo de aquí preciosa?

— No lo sé… Esta es una prisión. — Ella señala tras Dante. — Pero seguro que él puede sacarte de aquí. —

Dante voltea hacia atrás, ve ahí al muchachito que le ayudó entre la selva. El niño trae una canasta de flores blancas. Los dos se miran, después que niño pregunta:

— ¿Acaso usted no sabe cuidarse solo? — La mujer sonríe, comenta:

— No seas así, siempre con ese mal genio.

— Como sea señorita. Le dejo aquí las flores y me llevo a este grandulón inútil. —

El niño toma la mano de Dante al jalarlo hacia una de las paredes. Ellos traspasan la pared al llevar de nuevo a la entrada de la cueva. Ahí aguarda un hombre sobre un dragón azulino, el sujeto le dice al niño:

— Sube, el señor te espera. — El pequeño le dice a Dante:

— Si quieres llegar a la casa del señor Numto, necesitas capturar uno de esos. —

El pequeño salta al dragón el cual se eleva con velocidad. Dante lo observa al musitar:

— Gracias enano. —

Trish se salta del avión, extiende sus brazos al sentir el viento sobre su cuerpo. Mira la isla, parece pequeña, pero hay algo mal en ella, siente que es más grande de lo que parece. Hay una parte muy verde, otra que parece desierto, un pequeño poblado tal vez, no parece haber una unión entre un lugar y los otros. Abre el paracaídas, el viento la lleva hacia el desierto.

Lady sigue viendo el mar, le faltan unas horas para llegar, se unta protector solar sobre su piel. Sonríe al sentir que es un viaje muy relajante.

Nero baja del avión, luce molesto, problemas con aduana por sus armas, un avión que se le fue por culpa de las explicaciones, se pregunta cómo Dante puede viajar en avión sin que nadie lo moleste. Un par de sujetos de la seguridad del aeropuerto se le acercan, al pedirle papeles para traer sus armas. De mala gana el chico busca los papeles de que dieron en la otra terminal. Una mujer vestida de traje negro se acerca, toca en el hombro a ambos guardias, ellos se disculpan y se retiran. Ella se presenta:

— Usted debe de ser Nero. — Nero asiente. — Acompáñeme, hay un helicóptero esperándolo para llevarlo a la Isla Yusue.

— ¿Quién se ha tomado tantas molestias?

— La señora Numto. ¿Cómo podría usted matar a un demonio si no puede llegar a dónde se encuentra?

— La señora parece tener personas capacitadas como usted.

— Ninguno es rival para ese ser. Lo intentamos, sólo yo sobreviví y de milagro. Ese ser se llevó a la hija de la señora Numto, a la señorita Helena Numto. —

Nero sigue a la extraña mujer, no le agrada su presencia, pero si lo llevará a la isla, puede utilizar eso a su favor.

Trish cae sobre las arenas calientes del desierto. Deja caer el paracaídas. Escucha una risa, voltea hacia una roca, ahí está una mujer recostada sobre las arenas al tomar la sombra, tiene el cabello rojo, cuerpo escultural, piel morena, está vestida con pantalón y un TOP blanco, además unas babuchas doradas.

— ¿Eres un demonio?

— No soy un demonio, demonio. Porque tú si lo eres, despides ese detestable aroma.

— Tú rostro es detestable. — Replica Trish. — Puedo matarte aquí mismo.

— Yo no lo aseguraría querida. — La arena bajo los pies comienza a tragarla.

— ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!…

— Detesto a quienes son como tú. Pero un amigo me pidió que te sacara de aquí lo más entera posible. — Chasquea los dedos. — Así que aguataré mis ganas de enterraste viva.

— Qué descortés eres. —

— La descortés eres tú, por insinuar que soy un demonio. —

Trish curvea sus labios, cruza los brazos al decir:

— No necesito tu ayuda, saldré sola de aquí.

— Como quieras. Yo me quedaré aquí un rato. Suerte. — La rubia no dice nada, sólo comienza a caminar.

Lady sigue desfrutando del viaje en su yate. Mientras Dante sube la empinada ladera de la escarpada montaña. Se pregunta dónde va a conseguir un animalito que lo lleve con el mentado Numto. Llega a una pequeña saliente, se detiene ahí para descansar, escucha los graznidos de aves. Voltea al ver cientos de aves demoníacas que lo tienen en la mira. Saca a sus amadas pistolas al comenzar a disparar. Después les saca a Pandora, la convierte en lanza misiles los cuales reducen a la amenaza en segundos. Mira hacia abajo, ve a un grupo de seres hechos de roca subir con facilidad la pared al dirigirse a él.

Saca a Rebelión al esperarlos, los reducirá a polvo. Corta a la mitad al primero, sigue así con todos los que intentan alcanzarlo. Ya comenzaba a aburrirse. Siente la ráfaga despedida por un puño, se voltea y detiene con su espada el puñetazo de una gran mole de roca. El coloso lo golpea una y otra vez, pero él aguanta al saber que esa cosa no es rival. Empuja hacia atrás a la criatura, la hace trastabillar, salta y la divide en dos. Los otros seres desaparecen. Mira al frente al ver una escalinata, sonríe, al comenzar a subir.

Trish comienza a correr, no ve avance, todo parece igual, mira la roca y a la mujer trigueña, llegó al mismo lugar. Hace una mueca al seguir avanzando con calma, al alejarse un poco vuelve a correr.

Nero ve el helicóptero, todo parece normal, sube. La mujer está sentada a su lado. El piloto despega al dirigirse hacia la Isla Yusue.

Dante encuentra a la escalinata a un coctel de parcas, marionetas y otros enemigos menores, se lanza contra ellos para aniquilarlos.

Trish vuelve a llegar a dónde está la mujer trigueña, maldice por debajo, aprieta los puños al seguir intentando salir de aquel desierto.

Lady sigue tomando el sol placidamente al tomar una bebida refrescante.

Dante termina con los enemigos, ve libres las escalinatas, asciende sin dejar de buscar a una de las criaturas que el niño le dijo necesitaba. En la sima logra ver a uno de esos seres alados, corre hacia él al sacar a Rebellion.

El helicóptero desciende a la mitad de un poblado. Las personas se asoman por las ventanas y aberturas de las puertas. Él desciende, la mujer que lo acompaña también lo hace pero le dice algo al piloto; después de eso el aparato asciende alejándose de la isla. Nero le pregunta a la mujer:

— ¿Sabes a dónde ir?… — Ella señala hacia una montaña que esconde su punta entre las nubes. — No me lo digas, debemos llegar a la parte más alta.

Nero comienza a caminar dejando atrás a su guía. Un grupo variado de parcas y marionetas emergen del piso, caminan hacia él. Saca a Blue Rouse al comenzar a desaparecerlos. Los corta con felicidad, los toma con su brazo demoniaco y los estrella en el piso, está tan concentrado que no ve a uno que se lanza de lo alto de una casa. Voltea ve caer al ser congelado, da un salto atrás, mira que la mujer está rodeada por seres congelado, sonríe al saber que no es una humana tan indefensa.

Dante salta al esquivar el aliento gélido del dragón. Sonríe al decirse recordarse que no debe matarlo. Crea lanzas rojas que explotan alrededor del dragón para aturdirlo, brinca al emerger del humo y darle un golpe en la cabeza al dragón. Un coletazo catapulta a Dante al suelo.

El cazador siente la resonancia del golpe crecer por su ser, aquello se está poniendo interesante, pero no lo suficientemente divertido. Ve al dragón volar dejando caer su aliento congelado. Se rueda por el piso al escapar, se impulsa con las manos para e1evarse. Aparece a Nevan, ataca con ella al dragón, después transforma a Pandora en una lanza misiles.

El dragón esquiva casi todos los ataques, pero no se da cuenta que Doppelgänger se deja caer sobre él al golpearlo en la cabeza con el puño.

Dante salta sobre el ser alado, hace que Pandora se convierta en un lazo, lo laza al divertirse con los desesperados movimientos del animal. Pasan unos momentos para que parezca haberse domado.

El dragón aún hace esfuerzos para quitarse al cazador de encima, pero aquella amarra se lo hace casi imposible. Dante le da una palmada suave al decirle:

— Calma nene… te dejaré ir cuando me lleves con un tal Numto… —

El dragón no se siente reconfortado por aquellas palabras, así que comienza a dar giros en el aire para tirar a Dante. Pero el cazador encuentra divertida aquella resistencia.

Trish sigue corriendo en círculos. Nero le pregunta a la mujer que lo acompaña:

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Lía. — Nero cuestiona:

— ¿Hay una manera rápida de llegar a la cima?

— Escuché de un transportador, pero sólo puede ser utilizado por una persona al día. Considero que es una trampa. — Nero sonríe al decir:

— No me importa, llévame ahí. —

Ellos caminan al defenderse de los ataques, se dirigen a una vieja estructura que parece haber sido una iglesia alguna vez. Lía se detiene frente a la iglesia, mira hacia arriba, le parece tétrico ese lugar. Nero sólo entras sin importarle lo demás.

Dante sonríe, ve que el dragón ha dejado de dar vueltas y abandonó sus intentos de escapar. El dragón asciende a toda velocidad muy cerca de la montaña. En segundos se encuentra en la cumbre, donde todo parece plano, al fondo hay una pequeña casita. El cazador salta, libera al dragón al comenzar a caminar hacia la casa.

Nero siente que las cosas no están bien dentro de ese lugar, escucha muchos seres correr, pero no puede verlos, es como si fueran sombras que se esconden en la oscuridad. Lía parece no notarlos, ella camina tranquilamente. Mira al frente, esa sensación lo perturba. Un grito lo pone en aviso, voltea para ver cómo Lía es lanzada fuera de la iglesia.

Diosa Luna: No fue tan pronto, pero aquí está... jejejejeje...

Inu-kyubi: Ojala que hagas y compartas tu Fic de DMC con zombies *0* Pues aquí aparecen como parte del escenario... XD Dan miedo jejejeje

Sayori_kross: ^^ NO creo que lo dejen, pues él se deja que se aprovechen de él XD jejejeje

Hasta luego ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola^^ Soy yo de nuevo...**

**Ya sabe... DMC no es mío yo nada más me divierto.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito comentarios y a todos los que leen.**

**Inu-Kyubi: Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^ Espero que pronto publiques el X-over, para leerlo. Espero que te agrada este capítulo :)**

**Antano: Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^ xD sí, la mamá de Patty está forrada en billetes.. pero la niña le sigue llevando las cuentas a Dante... eso es abusar... Sin duda, Dante no es domador jajajajaja... En este capítulo se descubren varias cosas sobre Numto y en el proximo más... Esta historia va a ser corta... desde un inicio la planee así...**

**¿Mentiras o engaños?…**

Nero se concentra, no puede verlos, pero son muy ruidosos. Los seres que se esconden en la oscuridad y atacan en son cobardes por lo general. Si atrapa alguno, tal vez se espanten al replegarse. Es como un torbellino que gira a su alrededor, no sabe cuántos son, pero logra enfocar a uno por medio de sus pisadas. Su brazo se estira, aprisiona a la sombra, la aplasta al desvanecerla entre la luz azulina. Lía entra al caer pesadamente de bruces al suelo, le grita:

— VETE PRONTO… — Ella lanza una granada que al abrirse despide una luz cegadora. Nero salta al espejo desapareciendo.

El muchacho cae del cielo, sobre una mancha roja. Escucha un quejido bajo él, mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro al buscar recuperarse. Escucha la voz de Dante:

— Que recibimiento tan cálido Kid. —

Nero se levanta de prisa. Se sacude de mala gana, mira a su alrededor, ve que hay mucha nieve y una pequeña casita rústica, con su techo triangular, sus ventanitas redondas, una chimenea de la cual emerge humo. Le pregunta a Dante, al olvidad lo que pasó antes:

— ¿No es raro que un demonio que se dice poderoso viva así? — Dante comenta

— Mi casa no es una mansión ni una torre espectacular… — Nero le repite:

— Por eso dije, un demonio que se dice poderoso. — Dante comenta:

— Por eso tú vives en un pequeño departamento. — Nero capta esa lo que quiso decir el mayor, le grita:

— ¡Deja de decir idioteces viejo idiota! — Dante le pide silencio:

— Si gritas así, hasta los muertos sabrán que nos encontramos aquí. — La voz de un niño los hace voltear:

— Ambos son muy ruidosos e inútiles. —

Dante abre la boca al ver que es el mismo chico de antes. Se acerca al niño, lo aleja un poco, luego se encuclilla para quedar a la misma altura. Le pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa nene?... no puedes ir por ahí diciéndoles a todos los que te encuentras que son inútiles. ¿Qué haces aquí?… — El niño responde como si la respuesta fuera obvia:

— No sé si usted es despistado o idiota. — Dante le lanza una de esas miradas, LA MIRADA, que asustan a la mayoría, pero en este chiquillo no surte efecto. — En esa casa… — Señala sobre su hombro. — Vive el señor Numto, es obvio que me encuentre aquí. Si ustedes gritan con megáfono que ya llegaron, es obvio que alguien salga a ver. ¿Cierto?... — Dante lo medita un poco, el niño tiene razón.

Una mujer de cabello negro y largo, con rasgos orientales, sale de la casa, grita al mover su brazo derecho:

— ¡VI!... ¿QUIÉN GANÓ?... — El niño le responde:

— ¡TÚ GANASTE HELEN! —

El pequeño está por regresar a la cabaña, cuando la mano de Dante lo detiene al aprisionar su brazo. Voltea a ver a ese hombre, le parece extrañamente familiar. Escucha la voz profunda del cazador:

— ¿Quién eres y qué pasa aquí?… — El pequeño se jala al soltarse de malagana, les dice antes de echarse a correr:

— ¡IDIOTAS!… —

Dante corre tras el niño. Nero intenta atrapar al pequeño con su brazo. Sin embargo, Trish cae sobre ellos al salir de un espejo. La mujer morena se asoma al decirle:

— Tan fácil como decir POR FAVOR. — La mujer se mete de nuevo al espejo, antes de que el cristal desaparezca.

Dante pregunta la estar bajo la rubia:

— ¿Qué fue eso?… — Nero se levanta al tirar a Trish y decir:

— ¡Basta de tantas tonterías!… — Trish se levanta, se sacude la nieve de la ropa al decir malhumorada:

— No pregunten. —

Nero ya ha comenzado a caminar hacia la cabaña, va con pasos largos y pesados, que dejan un rastro bien marcado. Dante le grita al ir tras él:

— Niño no corras así como así.

— ¡CÁLLATE VIEJO!… —

Dante y Trish esperan que salgan monstruos, encontrar trampas, algo, pero nada. Suben la escalinata de madera, llegan frente a la puerta, es como si nada pasara ahí. Nero patea la puerta, la derrumba. Encuentra al niño parado frente a la entrada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, quien le dice en tono de reproche:

— Eres un animal sin modales. —

Helen mira con horror a los tres cazadores, esos sujetos parecen temibles. Recuerda a los monstruos que aparecieron en su cuarto, los cuales salieron del piso. La chica corre hacia el niño, se abraza a él, comienza a llorar al indagar con desesperación:

— ¿Los monstruos van a aparecer de nuevo?… ¿Vi ellos vienen por mí?… — El niño le dice para intentar calmarla:

— Helen, esos monstruos no pueden llegar aquí. Vete con Zack. —

El hombre que vio Dante sobre el dragón sale de un rincón oscuro. Se para junto al niño, dice:

— Tú ve con la señorita Helen, yo voy a enfrentarlos. — Una voz femenina se escucha tras ellos:

— Nadie se va a enfrentar aún. —

Nero voltea, se sorprende al ver que es Lía. Ella se adelanta a cualquier pregunta o comentario:

— Mi nombre no es Lía, tampoco Helen Numto… — Pasa una capa frente a ella, al colocársela ya no es una mujer, sino un chico. — Tampoco es señor Numto, pero díganme cómo quieran, me da igual. —

Numto pasa junto a Dante, Trish y Nero, se arrodilla frente a Helen, le da una rosa azul, le dice:

— Señorita Takanaka, ese hombre de rojo… — Señala a Dante. — Él va a llevarte a casa. — Ella suelta a Vi. — Ya te lo expliqué Helen, cuando los monstruos se marchen, nosotros nos iremos con ellos. —

Dante da un paso al frente, al ver alguien más quiere quitarle su protagonismo. Sonríe al decir:

— Así es nena, te voy a llevar a casa. — Trish cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué ustedes se irán con los monstruos?… —

Numto se pone en pie, mira fijamente a los cazadores, les habla como si les explicara los detalles de una misión:

— Hace quince días o un poco más… un sujeto llegó a nuestro mundo, un tipo raro y de tres ojos rojos. — Trish y Dante murmuran:

— Mundus… — Numto continúa:

— Ese sujeto comenzó a buscar la manera de salir de nuestro mundo… pero para hacerlo tenía que torcer las dimensiones. En uno de sus intentos, lo logró, entonces caímos a este lugar… para evitar que todo este mundo se llenara de esa anomalía, creamos esta isla de manera provisional. Sin embargo, ya no podemos contener a ese tipo. — Zack comenta:

— Si ese sujeto, es enfrentado por nosotros y lo herimos jamás podremos regresar a nuestros hogares. — Mira al niño. — Incluso Vi, se quedará atrapado en este lugar.

— Pero si ustedes lo derrotan. — Numto señala a los tres cazadores. — Entonces nosotros podremos regresar a nuestras casitas, ese tipo… — Piensa, no encuentra una respuesta adecuada. — Pues que le pase lo que le tenga que pasar. Y ustedes regresan a Helen con su papá. — Nero comenta:

— Se dice muy sencillo… — Dante completa:

— Pero no lo es. —

Zack y Numto se voltean a ver, parecen no entender aquello. Dante cuestiona:

— ¿Dónde está ese perdedor?… Le patearé su fea cara de regreso al infierno. — Numto le dice a Zack:

— Yo los llevaré, tú quédate con Helen, por si algo pasa. —

Dante infla sus mejillas mentalmente, pues él debería ser quien se luzca en ese momento. Numto los guía por la estancia, hasta una puerta. La abre, deja ver un traspatio enorme, lleno de nieve y montañas alrededor en la lejanía. Bajan por la escalinata, no ven a Mundus. Numto les dice:

— Ya viene. — Vi aparece a un lado de Numto, les advierte a los cazadores:

— Este lago está congelado, pero el agua fluye bajo la superficie, no se fíen demasiado… —

Se escucha un rugir, los tres ojos aparecen en el cielo, después de ello un sujeto enorme, que parece una estatua de mármol blanco aparece frente a ellos. Los tres cazadores se lanzan a la batalla, pero Mundos sólo ríe. Se dice que a pesar de no haber recuperado toda su energía, pueden contra ellos, pues aún tiene suficiente odio recorriendo su ser.

Nero recibe una roca incandescente que lo manda lejos. Trish no puede escapar a una lanza de energía roja. Dante logra desviar un rayo de energía que lo ponía en riesgo. Voltea a ver a sus compañeros, nota que están en el suelo. Se transforma al lanzarse de nuevo a la batalla.

Numto le dice a Vi:

— Entra a la casa antes de que anochezca aquí también. —

Dante saca a Pandora, lanza potentes misiles contra Mundus. Nero se despabila, mueve su cabeza, al incorporarse. Saca a Yamato, corre para luchar al lado de Dante.

Dante saca a lucifer, crea muchas lanzas rojizas alrededor de Mundus, se las lanza, hace que le exploten. El ser de tres ojos grita. Le lanza un manotazo a Dante, logra alcanzarlo y lo estrella contra el piso, eso crea una fisura en el lago, la cual se extiende con velocidad.

Nero hace un corte a Mundus, cuando este se distraía con Dante; pero recibe también un manotazo. Yamato se escapa de las manos de Nero, cae y se clava en el hielo. Vi la ve y se lanza por ella. Dante saca a Alastor, lanza rayos contra Mundos, después cambia de arma, le lanza una bola de fuego, para volver a tomar a Rebellion y regresarle una de las esferas que giran a su alrededor (alrededor de Mundus).

Los estruendos y explosiones, hacen que el hielo se fragmente más. Yamato cae junto a Vi al agua helada, al tiempo que Mundos se queda por un momento sin piso y se da un chapuzón.

Nero aprovecha, para estrellarle un puñetazo en toda la cara a Mundus. Dante da un paso a un lado, cuando siente que algo va a salir de hielo. Lo hizo a tiempo, de otro modo, Yamato le hubiera clavado el pie. La espada hace un círculo, por donde sale Vi. El agua ha hecho que la pintura que llevaba en su cabello se caiga, y deje ver que es blanco; pero no ha sido lo único que se ha llevado, también uno de sus pupilentes, lo cual le descubre uno de sus ojos al revelar que son azules como los de Dante. El cazador pregunta con duda:

— ¿Virgil?… — Pero el emotivo momento se diluye, cuando Nero se estrella con Dante y ambos caen a la nieve.

Dante se levanta de inmediato, sabe que si no acaba con Mundus no podrá hablar con Virgil. Se vuelve a transformar, pero esta ocasión con más ganas y poder. Sus ansias, sentimientos y ganas de acabar con Mundos lo hacen peder la cabeza, al transformarse en un ser sediento de sangre. Se enfrasca en una feroz lucha contra Mundus.

Nero se levanta, mira a Dante, escupe a un lado al decir:

— Viejo idiota. — Mira en las manos de Vi la Katana. Va hacia el pequeño para pedir de regreso el arma. La noche los cubre de súbito, cuando llega a donde debería estar el niño, se encuentra a un joven, como de su edad, tal vez un poco más joven, vestido con una gabardina azul con bordados plateados. Su cabello, nota que su cabello es blanco y lo hace ver muy parecido a Dante. Lo escucha decir:

— Estúpido hermano menor. —

Mundus no sabe que hacer, Dante le está dando la paliza de su vida, lo está moliendo. El cazador noquea a Mundus y sigue atacando. Trish escucha la voz de Vergil:

— Trish, dale tu energía a ese sujeto. — Señala a Nero con un gesto discreto. — Tú, agarra a Dante. — Le dice a Nero.

Mientras Dante sigue golpeando a Mundus. Trish masculla que ya la han tomado como una batería andante; mientras le da parte de su energía a Nero. El chico, al sentirse cargado de poder, estira su brazo, atrapa a Dante, pero le cuesta trabajo poder controlarlo.

Virgil aparece frente a Dante, le clava a Yamato en el pecho. El cazador cae inconsciente al piso. Mundus mira a Vergil, ve esa expresión gélida, una sonrisa enorme y una amenaza en sus ojos, sabe que es su turno. Vergil clava a Yamato sobre Mundus, abre un portal, hace que el gigantón de tres ojos caiga y lo cierra.

Un temblor estremece la isla, eso es señal que tienen que salir de ahí. Regresan a la casa, pues el hielo que cubre el lago se desquebraja por completo. Zack toma a Helen en sus brazos. Numto toma un portafolio negro. Nero carga a Dante. Virgil se adelanta para llamar a los dragones. Tres dragones atienden su llamada, suben aprisa al dirigirse a la costa.

Lady mira con sus binoculares la isla, sonríe al estar cerca. Le parece extraño que ese viaje fuera tan tranquilo. Casi va a tocar la orilla de la playa. Ya se a ataviado con sus aditamentos y ropas adecuadas. Mira algo sobrevolar a prisa. Mira con detenimiento y ve que se trata de unos dragones, donde van sus amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios. Este ya es el capítulo final de este fic, gracias a todos los que lo leyeron.**

**Disculpen por la tardanza pero, parece que mis musas se murieron o se fueron de vacaciones sin mí jajajajjaja, bueno, hasta luego ^^**

**Antano: XD pues este ya es el capítulo final…. Lo de Vi, pues esa era la intención desde un inicio. Jejejejeje **

**Inu-kyubi: Gracias Inu-Kyubi ^^ La intención era esa, que fuera casi seguro que Vi era Virgil jajajajaj**

**Innecesario…**

Nero toma las riendas del primero, Trish del segundo y toma a Helen en sus brazos. Numto le da a Vergil el portafolio, le dice que se lo de a Dante. Ellos ascienden por los cielos, esquivan rocas encendidas que se esparcen por todos lados. Vergil lanza espadas azules para desviar o desintegrar proyectiles peligrosos.

Llegan a la costa, saltan para correr hacia las aguas, ven el yate de Lady. La cazadora al verlos se dice con una gran sonrisa:

— Dinero fácil. —

Nero es el primero en llegar, arroja a Dante como si fuera un costal de papas, Trish hace lo mismo, pero arroja a Helen. Vergil, aborda con calma. Lady sonríe al decirles:

— El transporte cuesta. — Vergil le dirige una mirada gélida. Trish camina hacia ella al decirle con una sonrisa:

— Todos iremos a partes iguales. — Lady le dice:

— Pero la mitad de lo que le pensabas quitar a Dante es mío. — Las dos se estrechan la mano, la rubia le dice:

— Echo. —

Nero siente un escalofrío, piensa:

— Que bueno que no son mis amigas. — Vergil cruza los brazos, sonríe malévolamente.

Lady pone en marcha el yate, se aleja a toda marcha de la isla que se ha comenzado a hundir. Dante comienza a reaccionar unas horas después. Escucha el sonido del motor, sigue recostado de espaldas, observa el cielo, el cuál comienza a pintarse de rosa y naranja. Siente a alguien más ahí, voltea a su derecha, ahí está sentado Vi, abrazando sus rodillas, con las ropas de Vergil que le quedan enormes, parece que está dormido. El cazador sonríe al sentarse.

— No estoy dormido. — Dante comenta:

— Sólo descansas los ojos. —

Vi no responde a aquello. Dante escucha los pasos de Nero, le dice:

— Caminar en silencio no es lo tuyo Kid. — Nero se defiende:

— Cállate viejo, no tengo la culpa que ya estés como esos viejitos que escuchan la energía correr por los cables. — Dante señala:

— Kid tú eres tan malgeniado que puedes escuchar la luz correr por los cables… — Vi y Dante ríen; aunque Vi, lo hace de manera discreta, moviendo apenas sus hombros.

El transcurso del viaje se va en calma, por así decirlo. Ya que Nero y Dante se pelearon durante todo el trayecto, se tiraron por la borda mutuamente en remeditas ocasiones. Lady casi los abandona a la mitad de la mar, de no ser por su parte del dinero de Dante.

Antes de llegar al puerto, el equipo de comunicación que el señor Takanaka, le dio a Dante suena. El cazador responde la llamada, incluso deja hablar a Helen por el intercomunicador. Trish se aproxima a Dante, le pregunta:

— ¿Ella es Helen Numto? — Dante niega con la cabeza, le indica:

— Es Helen Takanaka. — Los otros tres cazadores gritan al unísono:

— ¡Takanaka! — Vi deja salir una gran carcajada, le hace saber a los otros cazadores:

— Fueron contratados para rescatar a Helen Numto, por la misma Helen Numto, que era el demonio que debían dar caza; al cual ninguno de ustedes atacó en ningún momento.

— ¿Ustedes iban tras Numto? — Pregunta Helen al terminar de hablar con su padre. Trish, Lady y Nero han quedado petrificados, pues todo lo que hicieron fue para nada, no hay quien les pague, pues debieron matar al demonio que los contrató y no se enteraron de ese pequeño detalle.

Trish, Lady y Nero voltean a ver a Dante, pues es él único que recibirá su paga. Él pregunta:

— ¿Qué?… —

Dante ve a los tres cazadores irse sobre él. Cobrándole, por cosas que no tienen nada qué ver; como cobrarle por el aire que respira en ese bote. Después de las negociaciones, por no decir amenazas a Dante, llegan al puerto.

Helen baja corriendo, va a los brazos de su padre quien ya esperaba ahí. Dante baja, para entregar el equipo que le dieron. Sólo intercambian unas cuantas palabras. Después el señor Takanaka se marcha con todo su sequito.

Dante va por su motocicleta, la cual se había sido traída por el señor Takanaka desde el edificio donde está el helipuerto. Vi baja con un poco de esfuerzo, pues las ropas le quedan grandes, además el portafolios que está algo pesado; Lady le ofrece ayuda, pero él le dirige una mirada seria en manera de rechazo.

Dante toma de los costados a Vi, lo sienta en la motocicleta, le pone el casco al salir del puerto a toda velocidad. Lady salta de su yate en su moto, le dice a Trish que si la lleva; la rubia salta a la parte de atrás al arrancar. Nero les grita:

— ¿A dónde van? — Trish le responde:

— ¡Vamos a Devil May Cry a cobrarle a Dante! — Eso hace que el joven reaccione, si no se presura, ese par de arpías se van a quedar con todo el dinero, sale corriendo para conseguir transporte.

Vi nota que la motocicleta va más rápido de lo que debería, de pronto se detiene frente a un local con un letrero que dice "Devil May Cry". Dante le dice:

— Es aquí. —

Dante trata de ayudar a Vi a bajar, pero Vi se baja por su cuenta. Vi entra al local, mientras Dante va a guardar la motocicleta. Vi entra al local, lo observa, hay una torre de cajas de pizza en un rincón; va hacia el sillón, eso lo salva de ser aplastado por la entrada, cuando la motocicleta de Lady queda encima de los trozos de puerta.

Las dos cazadoras se bajan, sacan sus pistolas al comenzar a buscar a Dante. El cazador entra tranquilamente, las mira y les saluda. Ellas le apuntan al decirle:

— Danos nuestra parte del dinero. —

Nero entra sosteniéndose de la pared, pues llegó corriendo. Necesita recuperar el aliento. Tarda unos segundos, para que se una a las damas. Vi interviene, muestra el portafolio al decir:

— Numto le dejó esto a Dante. — Ve venir a los tres cazadores, así que lo lanza lejos. Así se salva de un altercado innecesario. Dante se aproxima, le agradece:

— Me salvaste de una Vi… — Dante sonríe. — O debo de decir Vergil. — Vi encoje los hombros al decir:

— Puedo recordar todo, pero aún no me siento como yo. — Dante le dice:

— Entonces cuéntame qué pasó, de otro modo no me lo vas a contar. — Vi asiente.

Vi toma asiento en el sillón; mientras Dante se acomoda en el piso frente a él, lo observa, disfruta verlo, pues se siente como cuando eran niños. Vi tose un poco, le indica a su hermano que lo deje de ver tan insistentemente.

Los otros tres cazadores han dejado de repartirse la paga y no le han dejado nada a Dante. A Dante no le importa, porque su hermano está de regreso. Los tres se aproximan, con discreción se acomodan cerca. Vi comienza a relatar:

— Después de escapar de Mundus, terminé muy herido. Caí de espaldas, no supe cómo o a donde, pues mis sentidos se apagaban. Vi un túnel con una luz al final, antes de que todo fuera negro. No supe cuanto tiempo pasó, estaba entumecido, escuchaba agua a mí alrededor, supe que estaba flotando en el agua. Entonces, alguien me sacó de las aguas y mi espalda reposó en la nieve. Mi vista estaba borrosa y perdí el sentido. Cuando desperté, estaba Numto ahí; me dijo que mis heridas eran muy graves, tanto que creía que jamás curarían, sólo había una opción. — Dante interrumpe con impaciencia:

— ¿Qué era eso Vi? — Vi le dirige una mirada severa antes de continuar:

— Los demonios, la ser parte de las sombras, su poder es mayor en la oscuridad; pero a los humanos no tienen la misma facilidad de sobrevivir en tal oscuridad. Mi parte demoníaca podría restablecerse, pero la humana no. Numto me señaló algo que escuché una vez, que el cuerpo de los niños humanos, se restablece mejor que el de los adultos. Numto me dijo, que si de día mi cuerpo tomaba la forma de la de un infante y de noche era como soy, entonces podría restablecerme por completo. — Dante cuestiona:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasarás así Vi?

— No lo sé… — Numto y Zack entran a Devil May Cry, el primero indica:

— Sólo este día o tal vez mañana. Pues Vergil ya está curado por completo. — Vi y los cazadores exclaman:

— ¿Qué? — Zack les explica:

— Numto curó a Virgil desde el inicio… pero… — Numto le suplica que no les diga la verdad. — Pero Numto es como un niño que no tiene con quien jugar, así que le mintió a Virgil, para que fuera su compañero de juegos. — Numto intentan justificarse:

— No es mi culpa, me siento tan solo. No tengo rostro propio. — Saca una cámara fotográfica. — Las cámaras no me fotografían, porque no tengo rostro. — Zack comenta:

— Es su gran frustración. —

El sol comienza a ponerse en el horizonte. Virgil aprieta sus puños, se levanta se súbito, va a tomar venganza, porque nadie lo tima. Espadas azules atacan a Numto, quien las esquiva mientras sigue lloriqueando por no tener rostro.

Las puertas del local de Dante caen, Virgil sale persiguiendo a Numto. Zack mira a los otros cazadores al decirles:

— Numto es a quien debían dar caza, si se lo cargan, obtendrán una jugosa recompensa… —

Zack no termina por decirles, pues los tres cazadores han salido a toda velocidad para ir por Numto. Sólo Dante se ha quedado en su lugar.

— ¿Tú no irás hermano de Vergil?… — Dante niega con la cabeza. — ¿Por qué?

— Numto me llevó a mi hermano, no tengo incentivos para herirlo después de ello. ¿Qué no es tú amigo? — Zack asiente. — ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a los otros?

— Numto es un idiota en apariencia, pero seres tan rastreros no dan un paso sin una razón. Él hace todo por diversión. No deberías fiarte de él, ni de nadie así. — Zack desaparece ante Dante.

Dante está muy feliz para preocuparse por ello. Decide pedir pizzas para celebrar lo ocurrido. Antes de que llegue su pedido, Virgil y los otros entran disgustados. Nero resopla:

— Maldito, desapareció. — Dante ríe al decir:

— No importa Kid. — Vergil le dirige una mirada gélida a Nero, le dice:

— Devuélveme a Yamato.

— ¿Y si no lo hago? —

Nero siente un golpe en el estómago, después ve a Vergil sacar a Yamato y la toma. Nero farfulla:

— Eres peor que Dante.

— No me compares con el cabeza hueca.

— ¡Oye! — Se queja Dante.

Así inicia una discusión y lucha, la cual da por iniciada una nueva etapa en Devil May Cry.


End file.
